Tears, Go Away
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: Mademoiselle Z's collection of AkaKuro Angst or Hurt/Comfort drabbles she posted for OTP Battle. First chapter: Boss' Valentine.
1. Boss' Valentine

**first off, I'm sorry I have been neglecting my multichapter stories. I honestly don't know how to continue Teiko Koko and That Phantom Player (and tdon't worry, I'm already working on the newest chapter His Other Side). I but I don't want to give up yet, at least on That Phantom Player I can promise I will come up with something, but it's already hopeless for me to continue Teiko Koko. Yes. I know that feeling when you want to read a continuation of something you read and the author decides to stop it, so I will try my best. however, please don't hold any expectation on me, I don't want to disappoint anyone.**

**and in exchange, I will share what I got for OTP Battle. thanks to the battle, I've come to understand that angst is the easiest to write, and, I enjoy writing angst the most! (and my otp win, yay!). since they were very short, I guess I'll make up them in one whole multichapter story. one chapter is for one drabble. ehehe. hope you guys like it. There may be found some changes in summary and/or the story itself from the ones I posted in otp battle.**

**off to first drabble!**

* * *

**Title: **Boss' Valentine

**Summary:** Kise Ryota, along with his fellow-workers at Akashi Residence, trailed after their boss on Valentine's Day out of curiosity. They expected to see Akashi's dearest person, but...

* * *

"Akashicchi, you look nice."

Kise Ryota, one of Akashi's personal assistant was looking for documents in Akashi's small office in his boss' residence, when he saw Akashi passed by the room. Akashi wore a formal outfit like he was ready for a dinner date.

His eyes sparkled. "You're going to go on a date now?" He asked. It was Valentine's Day, after all.

Akashi simply nodded, a smile graced on his lips.

"I'll be going now. I have told Shintaro to prepare the car."

Kise noted how early he was, since it was still four in the evening. "Okay, have a nice date, Akashicchi!"

Kise followed him to the front door, and waved when Akashi left with his car. He nudged Midorima who was standing beside him.

"Midorimacchi, he is on a date."

"I know."

"I know you're curious."

Midorima scoffed. "Don't drag me into doing funny things _again_."

"Oh, come on!" Kise whined.

"Did you just say Akashi is on a date?" Aomine appeared right behind them, together with Murasakibara, Akashi's personal chef. "I never know he has a girlfriend."

"I know, right?" Kise's eyes sparkled.

Midorima sighed. "You can't be..."

In the end, Midorima, along with Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara went to trail after Akashi with Murasakibara's car—since his car was the biggest among Aomine's, Midorima's and Kise's—_willingly._

At first, Akashi stopped by a flowershop. He bought a bouquet of red roses. Definitely for his girlfriend, all Akashi's employees thought.

"Akashicchi is sweet!" Kise noted.

"Shut up and continue driving, Kise. Or else we'll lose him."

Everyone thought he was going to go to the nearest French fancy restaurant in the city. But all of them were wrong. Akashi did not head that way. What surprised them more was the direction Akashi was heading to.

"Wait. That way is..."

"It can't be."

Akashi stopped by a graveyard. He took off from the car and entered the graveyard with the bouquet on his hand.

"Is he visiting his mother?" Kise asked curiously, still in the car together with everyone.

"No. He told me once he only visits his mother on Mother's day and on the death date."

"Then let's get going!"

Kise parked the car a bit far away from Akashi's. They did small run into Akashi's direction until they found their boss was kneeling before a gravestone.

Midorima could see 'Kuroko Tetsuya' was carved on the gravestone.

"Good day, my love. How are you?" Akashi smiled. He placed the bouquet by the gravestone. "Happy Valentine's day, my love. I have been dying to see you all day."

Akashi continued having 'conversation' with his 'lover', while Kise and the others decided to go straight home with a pang felt on their chest.


	2. The Time-Traveller Dilemma

**HI! I'm here again, posting the next prompt. Btw, is anyone participating for #AkaKuroWeek2014? and I'm sorry for another short drabble.**

* * *

**Title: **The Time-Traveller Dilemma

** Summary: **Regardless they have such ability or not, Akashi simply laughs at anyone who thinks it has so many convenience to be a time-traveller.

* * *

People would really want to travel the time—come back to the past, and fix things the had fucked up, and they could go back to their own time happily and watch the things had changed for the better.

But, in reality, it was not that simple.

Akashi Seijuro wondered why people thought it was that easy, regardless the case whether they had such ability or not. Why? Because he was a time-traveler.

Laugh all you want, but it was the truth.

He could go back to the past, but he could not change anything. He was expected not to change even a thing, because it would mix up the time. Every time-traveler in the world knew that. If one of them were to change even one simple thing, they would be exterminated. They would be demolished from the world. Their existence would be erased.

So, whenever Akashi wanted to see his beloved, wanted to go back to the past and experience the things they used to have in the past, he only had to go back to the past, enjoy whatever he could enjoy, and let the time flow and watch the things to crumble once again. It was always like that. He did not know how many times he went to the past to cherish the moment Kuroko and he had, only to watch them falling apart for the nth times.

But one day, he broke the pact.

He already had enough.

When he went back to the past, right when they broke up after Kuroko handed him his basketball resignation letter, Akashi did something that against the ever-repeating condition.

He hugged Kuroko.

Kuroko was confused, but Akashi still hugged him. He cried, something that he would not do no matter if it was in the past, the present or the future. He told Kuroko that he regretted everything. He told Kuroko that he will always love him. He even kissed Kuroko on his lips, in which the bluenet received passively.

But Kuroko pushed him away gently, telling him that the things just meant this way. He could not love Akashi the same way anymore. And he left, without knowing that Akashi would disappear in any minute.

Akashi had changed the past. He was going to disappear. His existence was going to be erased from the world.

But he did not regret it. Instead, he was thankful. At least, he could tell everything that had piled up inside him.


	3. Cut Me In Half

**Title: **Cut Me In Half

**Summary: **Cut me in half, then I'd say I hate him. Cut me in half, then I'd say I love him.

**Comic version: ** mademoiselle-z . tumblr post/78015107405/cut-me-in-half-poorly-attempted-poem-into-pics

_Cut me in__ half_

_One side hates your guts or even your everything_

_Thinks that __you are just someone unworthy_

_And I deserve someone better to be with_

* * *

If someone were to say Akashi regrets his action—everything. The way he dumps Kuroko. The way he breaks him. The way he crushes his hope. Anything—then that person is totally wrong.

Kuroko Tetsuya, to Akashi Seijuro, is merely an ordinary player with no no value whatsoever. He is anything but worthy to be graced with Akashi Seijuro's presence. Yes, he is sure about that.

He hates the way Kuroko Tetsuya's eyes burns in determination. Makes him want to crush his hope more and more and even more.

He hates Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

_Cut me in__ half_

_One side loves your shit or even your everything_

_Touch me and I__ will be__ the happiest __person__ you'll ever meet_

_And I still think__,__ do I deserve to be with you even a bit?_

Yet, if someone were to say Akashi regrets his action, that person is not entirely wrong.

He is even willing to call himself a bastard.

He is sorry. Really sorry. He regrets ever made him cry. He hates himself for that.

If there is one thing he will be grateful for, it is when Kuroko is willing to forgive Akashi.

But such thing is impossible. Akashi Seijuro is unworthy of any forgiveness.

* * *

_Cut me in half_

_One side cannot recall happy memories_

_Glad that you are now nowhere to be found_

_Like you're just another antagonist in bedtime stories_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya is glad that he quits Teiko. He is relieved, knowing that he will not meet his ex-captain ever again.

He hates his ex-captain. He really does. The tyrant does anything he pleases, with no slight bit of care to the others. He regrets ever falling in love with him. He regrets ever stooping so low only for a person like him.

Kuroko sighs.

Yeah. That bears no meaning in his life. And he is sure of that.

That man gives nothing but headache. And unhappy memories.

* * *

_Cut me in half_

_One side smiles to memories of you_

_And sometimes you'll find me crying_

_Because now, I cannot hold you freely._

* * *

Sometimes, Kuroko finds himself sobbing in his bedroom.

He misses everything. He misses Akashi. Misses handling Akashi a towel. Misses everything.

And he will smile in between his sobs.

He cannot help it. How many times Akashi has to hurt him, in the end, memories of Akashi shall remain forever

He wishes how he can hug him all I want.


	4. Don'ts

**Title: **Don'ts

**Summary: **Don't promise when you are happy, don't reply when you are angry, and don't decide when you are sad.

* * *

_Don't promise when you are happy._

_Don't reply when you are angry._

_And don't decide when you are sad._

They both should have known that thing long ago.

* * *

_Don't promise when you are happy._

But they were happy at that moment. They were drown in incredible happiness.

They laughed together. They went to every interesting places they could find together. It was as if the world only belonged to them and only them.

Kuroko loved Akashi.

Akashi loved him.

And they were happy. Too happy to care about anything else.

"Tetsuya..." One day, Akashi took Kuroko's palm, kissed it lightly. "Let's be together forever."

Kuroko smiled. "Yes. Let's do that, Akashi-kun."

"We can go to the same high school... work our basketball together... then after we finish college, we will get married and adopt some children as much as Tetsuya wants."

They laughed.

"Promise, Akashi-kun? That everything you said will become true? And will you promise you will love me forever and stay by my side forever?"

"I promise. I promise everything to you, Tetsuya."

They were too happy.

* * *

_Do not reply when you are angry._

But Akashi was beyond pissed at that moment. Things had been bugging him. The Generation of Miracles were crumbling. And he himself had not feel good lately. And Kuroko had to be one of those who judge him.

"Honestly, do not act that way. It is troublesome to me."

"Honestly, the real world is just like that. Why do you bother to come to me whenever things are not going good?"

And Akashi had just to say that to Kuroko. Adding the fuel to the burning fire. It only hit him when he saw Kuroko's tears.

They were too stressed to care.

They were too angry.

* * *

_And don't decide when you are sad._

Kuroko takes a deep breath.

_Basketball club resignation form – Kuroko Tetsuya of first string, 3-C._

Kuroko smiled sadly.

He knew the promise they shared together were merely a lie now. He perfectly knew that. They were too happy and naive to realize that things could not go smoothly like that. Just like Akashi told him.

His parents even asked him if he was sure of this. He actually did not know. He loved basketball so much. But to even think about it disgusted him. It would lead him to think about Akashi Seijuro.

But, nothing was important at the moment. He could decide all he wanted.

He was too sad.


	5. Expectations

**Title: **Expectations

**Summary: **It was enough. Akashi did not want to held any more expectation. Otherwise, he would not be able to move on.

* * *

Since the very first time, Akashi held a high expectation on him.

The first time Akashi met him, he was already special. He did not give off the aura of a strong person. No, actually, he did not emit any kind of aura at all. He was the one who meant to stay in the shadow, in the dark. But, with a little push, a fragila person like him could truly shine.

The blinding light sparkled through Akashi's eyes.

And Akashi quite liked it.

Right.

It wasn't hard to fall for one Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi only told him that he would give him a chance, and he immediately used it wisely. When he was nervous for his first time playing in real match, Akashi only gave him a bit encouragement, and he immediately fixed his position as a regular player.

So little Akashi gave, so much more he earned in return.

The light that resided within him slowly growing brighter and brighter.

Soon, Akashi began regretting ever expecting anything.

Akashi knew his heart wasn't meant for him. It was only a mere respect he gained from him. Nothing more.

And Akashi decided hurting him would do.

Akashi disposed anything. Even the person himself. He hated acting like this, but it would make things better for the redhead. He crushed his dream or even his everything, though some of them weren't intentional. He crushed the little team people called Generation of Miracles—yes, playtime was over—and told everyone to part ways to determine which one among them was the strongest. Akashi perfectly knew Kuroko would joined the pact to show his basketball.

Akashi knew Kuroko would beat the other Generation of Miracles only to face him in the final. They would. After all, their respective schools were from different prefecture, so they would beat the others before eventually meet.

Ah, it was no use. Akashi would beat him, anyway. Akashi knew every power Kuroko could develop. He was the one who found his true power. He didn't move to the strongest school and find Kuroko's replacement for nothing. Akashi smirked at the thought.

At first, Akashi could sigh in relief. He had disposed the bluenet. It would only take a little time to dispose his existence in his mind.

Or so Akashi thought.

It couldn't be happening.

Did he just surpass Akashi's expectation yet once again?

He wasn't supposed to able to steal Rakuzan's ball. He was supposed to be left as a broken prototype. An old model. A broken basketballplayer—a broken no-one.

His misdirection was supposed to to wear off for forever. He was no longer a shadow, since he had decided to step on the spotlight. His shadow should have vanished.

Or...

Had the sparkling light had become the brightest, blinding light?

Akashi could not move a bit. The blinding light had burned his eyes. So much that he _almost_ no longer able to hold his tears.

"... Tetsuya."

The crowd was cheering, so loud that none of other basketball players could hear him. But Kuroko could.

"Akashi-kun...?"

Akashi wished Kuroko to never meet his expectation again.

Because if he does, Akashi could not move from the very place Akashi had been stuck since long ago.

And it only made Akashi feel even worse of himself if he did not look back and try to hold Kuroko again, because he could not truly love anyone else but him.

The disappointment toward himself had overflown.

"... Tetsuya, I always wished to be a winner."

Kuroko blinked. What was his ex-captain saying? The redhead couldn't be telling him to give up the game, could he?

"What do you mean, Akashi-kun...?"

Akashi ignored Kuroko's question.

He wished to be a winner

Falling in love with Kuroko does not equal losing. But, to could never have him even though he loved him so much that it started hurting made him unable to become the true winner.

_Just tell me, Tetsuya. What should I do now...?_


	6. One Sleepless Night

**Title: **One Sleepless Night

**Summary: **In which Akashi Tetsuya joins his brother to sleep together tonight.

* * *

He knew his brother was not interested in any relationship.

He recalled his friends, back then in Teiko, ever asked Seijuro why he did not have any girlfriend yet, remembering how a lot of girls in their school praised his looks and his ability to handle such prestigious basketball club. As a good brother he was, he knew Seijuro knew little to no thing about dating and stuff, and was not interested.

So, was it normal if he was worried that someone were to catch his interest?

He knew it wasn't right, but he could not help but felt disgusted everytime he imagined his brother was wrapped in someone else's finger. He couldn't take it. He was already together with Seijuro ever since they were still in their mother's womb, and he couldn't imagine someone, whom Seijuro just met, would take his rightful place in a snap of finger!

He got out of his bed with a frown on his face. He, again, let anger took the best of him. Now he could not sleep anymore.

"Seijuro-nii?" He opened the door of Seijuro's bed. Turned out the owner of the room was still awake. He could see Seijuro was currently sitting on the bed and reading a book.

Seijuro closed his book and smiled. "Ah, Tetsuya." He patted the bed, gesturing his little brother to sit next to him, and Tetsuya did so.

"Why are you still awake, Seijuro-nii?"

"I have been waiting for you."

"You know that I'll go to your room again?"

Seijuro patted Tetsuya's head. "You always sneak out to my room and sleep with me whenever you cannot sleep."

Tetsuya smiled. "Seijuro-nii knows me so well."

"Of course, who do you think I am?"

Seijuro turned the nightstand off. "We better sleep now, or else you'll fall sleep in the class again."

Tetsuya pouted. "You know me too much."

Seijuro chuckled. He positioned himself to lie on the bed with Tetsuya wrapped in his arms. "Good night, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya replied with sleepy voice. "Good night... Seijuro-nii..." He fell asleep immediately.

However, the same case wasn't happening to Seijuro. Despite his little brother was sleeping on his chest with light snores, the pair of heterochromatic eyes still wide open. Narrowed, even.

Seijuro tightened his embrace on Tetsuya, but still careful not to wake him up.

The thought of his brother being together with other people was still vivid on his head. He did not know since when, but he felt those consuming jealousy that had grown inside him for a long time everytime he saw Tetsuya being happy with someone else.

He didn't complain for Tetsuya's happiness.

What irked him was the fact that someone, not him, was able to make Tetsuya happy.

But he knew it wasn't right.

And if Tetsuya were to find out about it, he would hate his Seijuro-nii for sure.

Seijuro sighed. Tonight, he would not be able to sleep for sure.


	7. Dream vs Reality

**Title: **Dream vs Reality

**Summary: **In their sweetest dreams, they were together. In reality, they weren't.

* * *

In Kuroko's dream, they were together. Sharing their dream of being happily ever after together forever. To always love each other no matter what.

In Kuroko's dream, they were together. _He_ asked him out. Took him out to date several times. Fom simple date to fancy one, from a date on basketball court to a candle-light dinner over their favorite French restaurant, being flirtation or polite, being humorous and share a lot of laugh or being relaxed in harmonious silence. He did not mind either way.

In Kuroko's dream, they were together. He knew everything about _him, his_ favorite tofu soup, _his_ favorite pair of Chanel boxer, _his_ favorite smell of Armani perfume, and even his favorite flavor of condom. And _he _knew his preferences as well.

In Kuroko's dream, they were together. _He_ loved him. cherished him. Protected him. Embraced him. Became his prince charming though he was not a damsel in distress, became a gentleman though he might not a gentle person himself, became the perfect man for him even though he might not deserve _him_.

* * *

In Akashi's dream, they were together. Fingers trailing each other's before clasped together to one another. Shared bed and lie peacefully next to each other. Midnight talk until sleepiness came. Sleep together and wake up in each other's arms.

In Akashi's dream, they were together. They worry not about future as long as they had each other. Be an employer or a boss, because love worth the money the would lacking. Love in a castle or be a pair of homeless, because they would shelter each other in their hearts. To have fatty belly or stomach grumbling, because they were too busy staring to each other and forgot that they had not eaten yet.

In Akashi's dream, they were together. He knew everything about _him, his _favorite vanilla milkshake, _his_ favorite dog named Nigou that looked eerily similar to _him_, _his_ favorite basketball shoes and basketball player named from A to Z, and even _his_ favorite sex position—_he _loved being pounded from behind so fucking much that _he _would scream his name.

In Akashi's dream, he proposed _him_. Stand in knees in front of _him_. Give a box of a pair of engagement ring. Slightly nervous yet smiling. And _he _would smile back, baby blue eyes teary, and replied, "I do" with no bit of hesitation and they would hug and kiss.

* * *

In reality, they weren't.


	8. Texts (end)

**Title: **Texts

**Summary: **Those texts he sent to his lover.

* * *

From: Midorima Shintaro (Wed, Feb 6th 2008)

Subject: -

Kuroko, read this calmly, okay? I will explain everything later.

Akashi had just diagnosed with a brain cancer. The damage was pretty bad. Everyone in the hospital kept telling me he won't recover.

* * *

To: Akashi Seijuro (Fri, Dec 20th 2013)

Subject: Happy Birthday

Happy birthday, Akashi-kun. I wish the best for everything in you. I wish your health will get better. Don't force yourself, okay?

* * *

To: Akashi Seijuro (Thu, Jan 2nd 2014)

Subject: Kise-kun's

We're all invited to Kise-kun's new house. I'll wait for you. Then, we can go visit Kise-kun together.

* * *

To: Akashi Seijuro (Sat, Jan 4th 2014)

Subject: -

Where are you?

* * *

To: Akashi Seijuro (Fri, Jan 24th 2014)

Subject: I'm sorry

What time you'll come home? I will sleep early tonight. I am tired. Those children from the kindergarten are cute, but they are such little devils. (haha)

That reminds me... I want to have children, too, Akashi-kun.

* * *

To: Akashi Seijuro (Fri, Jan 31th 2014)

Subject: Celebrate!

Akashi-kun! You'll come home early tonight, right? (smiles)

* * *

To: Akashi Seijuro (Sat, Feb 1st 2014)

Subject: .

Don't worry, I'm not mad anymore.

* * *

To: Akashi Seijuro (Thu, Feb 13th 2014)

Subject: They're here

Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun and Aomine-kun come over. (smiles) Murasakibara-kun brought so many snacks. They want to stay for the night. Come home early, Akashi-kun! Join us in our movie marathon. (laughs)

* * *

To: Akashi Seijuro (Sat, Mar 1st 2014)

Subject: Flu

Just caught a flu. Don't worry.

* * *

To: Akashi Seijuro (Wed, Mar 19th 2014)

Subject: ?

Akashi-kun, help me. Did you see the medicine box? My stomach is hurting.

* * *

To: Akashi Seijuro (Mon, Apr 7th 2014)

Subject: From your father's house

I just met your father. He was in a good mood and surprisingly nice to me, I guess? He looked sad, though. By the way, do you want to visit him together some time later? He accepted me already, so I don't see any reason against. (smiles)

* * *

To: Akashi Seijuro (Fri, Apr 11th 2014)

Subject: Happy anniversary

Happy seventh anniversary. I love you. And will always be.

* * *

To: Akashi Seijuro (Sat, Apr 12th 2014)

Subject: Basketball

Just played basketball with Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, and Murasakibara-kun today! Himuro-san, Kasamatsu-san and Takao-kun were also present. Mibuchi-san came two hours late. I think he misses you. (smiles)

I miss you too.

* * *

To: Akashi Seijuro (Sun, Apr 13th 2014)

Subject: I'm hurt

I miss you, Akashi-kun. I think I'll come to see you soon.

See you later.

* * *

From: Midorima Shintaro (Thu, Dec 19th 2013)

Subject: I'm sorry

Akashi did not make it.

* * *

.

.

**And that's all! Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
